


Dating a Rockstar

by Burgie



Series: Backstage Pass AU [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa settle into their hotel room, and Louisa has fun tricking the concierge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating a Rockstar

Louisa hadn’t moved from the plush hotel bed since she’d entered the room. She’d just walked in and promptly flopped facedown on it. Lisa had simply chuckled at her before unpacking her things.

“Are you going to get up for dinner?” asked Lisa.

“No,” said Louisa, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“Okay, I’ll just get takeout,” said Lisa. “Anything okay?”

“Nothing heavy,” said Louisa, turning onto her side. “Maybe sushi?”

“I don’t like sushi,” said Lisa. “How about Chinese food?”

“I dunno, some takeaway places are kinda sketchy,” said Louisa.

“Pizza, then?” asked Lisa. “We’re staying in a fancy hotel and having pizza, how lovely. Anne would kill me.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Louisa. “Or we could get tacos.”

“You’ll get tacos later,” said Lisa, and they both giggled. “Okay, I’ll go find a pizza place. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I’m not going to explore a strange new city without you,” said Louisa, and smiled. “Kiss before you go?” Lisa kissed her, and then she left.

The hotel room was big and empty. Louisa got off the bed and walked around the room to stretch her legs. She’d gone from a plane to a taxi fairly quickly, and now her body wanted movement. She felt kind of stiff, too, which was annoying.

After pacing the carpet for what felt like a long time, Louisa stepped out into the hallway. She realised as soon as the door shut behind her that she’d left her key card on the bedside table. And she didn’t want to call Lisa back after she’d just left.

“Lost your room key?” asked another woman who was sliding her own key card through the electronic card reader.

“Yeah,” said Louisa, blushing. “I left it inside.”

“Happens to everyone,” said the woman with a friendly smile. “Just go to the front desk, they’ll give you a new one.”

“Okay. Thanks,” said Louisa, grinning.

“No problem,” said the woman. Louisa wondered what she was doing here. Probably not tagging along on her girlfriend’s comeback tour, that was for certain.

The concierge remembered Louisa.

“Ah, the one with the rock star,” he said. “What can I do for you? Are you and your wife enjoying the room?”

“Yes, it’s lovely,” said Louisa, almost not hearing what he’d said. And then she realised and smiled. “My wife’s just gone out to get dinner and I stepped out for a wander, forgetting that my key card was on the bedside table.”

“Ah, an easy mistake that can just as easily be fixed,” said the concierge, tapping a few keys on his computer. “You won’t be charged for this, just so long as you return the spare to me as soon as you have your own.”

“Will do,” said Louisa. She took the elevator back up to their floor, breaking into grinning and giggling as soon as the doors slid shut and the lift started moving back upwards. It felt nice, being called Lisa’s wife. Really nice. She composed herself before the elevator doors opened, though, and returned to the front desk without further incident.

“So, what has your wife gone out to get?” asked the concierge. “We do have room service, you know, and our chef is most excellent.”

“Oh, I’m sure that the food here is great, I just wanted something light,” said Louisa. “I’m, uh, not the best flier. So I asked my wife to get us some pizza.”

“Wife?” Louisa almost froze at the sound of Lisa’s voice. She turned to her, grinning sheepishly. But Lisa looked amused.

“Oh, look, here she is,” said Louisa, putting an arm around her.

“I hope my _wife_ wasn’t too much trouble,” said Lisa to the concierge. “She’s new to the whole idea of cities and hotels.”

“Ha ha, yeah,” said Louisa, tapping her fingers in a rhythm against her leg. “We’d better go back to our room now before the pizza gets cold.” And it did smell delicious.

“So, I’m your wife now, am I?” asked Lisa, leaning against the wall of the elevator as they travelled up to their floor.

“Sorry, the concierge said it and I liked it so I just went along with it,” said Louisa, looking at the ground. But that upset her already-fragile stomach, so she looked back up at Lisa.

“I like it too,” said Lisa, pulling her girlfriend in to her and placing a kiss on her forehead. “Hmm, you’re warm. You’d better not be getting sick.”

“It’s probably just from the flight,” said Louisa.

“I hope so,” said Lisa. “I don’t want to catch it.” But then she laughed. “But no, seriously, I’d hate for you to get sick.”

“Me too,” said Louisa. She rested her head on Lisa’s chest. “I think the lift is making it worse.”

“Please don’t throw up on me,” said Lisa. Louisa giggled, groaned, and squeezed her eyes shut. She staggered out of the elevator when it stopped and leaned against the wall, taking deep gulps of air.

“I’m fine,” said Louisa, peeling herself away from the wall and heading for the bed again. “I just need a drink. I think. Maybe.”

“Here.” Lisa handed her a cold bottle of something. Water. From the minibar fridge, Louisa guessed.

“Don’t they charge you the earth for that?” asked Louisa.

“I don’t care,” said Lisa. “It’s not like I can’t afford it. Just drink it.”

Louisa drank the water gratefully and was glad that she could keep it down. She began to feel better in small increments. First the fever went away, then the dizziness, and finally the nausea. Her appetite returned, and she grabbed the last slice of the first pizza.

“Yay, you’re better,” said Lisa, smiling at her.

“The magical properties of water,” said Louisa with a shrug.

When the sickness returned in the middle of the night, Lisa cancelled her performance for the next day. It wasn’t just for Louisa’s sake, either- she knew how these things worked, and that she’d be the one sick as soon as Louisa got better. She didn’t want her whole band getting sick again. Or at least, that was what she told herself.


End file.
